finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gran Grimoire
The Gran Grimoire is a powerful source of magic in the world of Ivalice. It has strange powers, which cannot be easily explained, but he who wields the Gran Grimoire wields some of the greatest magic in Ivalice. In reality, there are many books going by the name of Gran Grimoire, each one holding an incredible amount of power. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Gran Grimoire is the magic book which transforms the town of St. Ivalice into the world of Ivalice. The world it creates is centered around Mewt Randell: he becomes Prince, his father Cid becomes Judgemaster, and the book creates an entity known as the Li-Grim to replace his dead mother Remedi. The Gran Grimoire's spell is reversed when Marche Radiuju defeats all five of the Totema and the Li-Grim, thus causing the world to revert to normal. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift While cleaning up the school library, Luso comes upon a strange book. Upon reading it, it is revealed to be a Gran Grimoire (possibly the one from the prequel), which transports him to the world of Ivalice (the real Ivalice, not a newly-created one). Luso loses track of the Grimoire during the transition. Luso soon finds he is in possession of another magic book: a journal that is recording his experiences, which he keeps on him at all times. Illua later recognizes it as the titular Grimoire of the Rift. As he completes story missions, the Grimoire fills itself out. It is temporarily lost when Illua's interference causes it to warp Clan Gully to Zellea, but Lezaford is able to return it to Luso. In the end, Luso is able to use its power to return home. Illua also has her own Gran Grimoire (though it is never properly explained, it may be the one that warped Luso to Ivalice), and seeks to use the Grimoire of the Rift to open the rift, which would release the entity Neukhia. Interestingly, in the ending the Gran Grimore's place on the Library table has been taken by the journal Luso was assigned as homework. Vagrant Story The Gran Grimoire is known as the ultimate codex of sorcery and the Prime Mover, the machinery of life itself. While it was common belief that the Gran Grimoire is a book, the higher echelons of the Iocus priesthood and the Valendia Knights of Peace knew that Leá Monde the dead city was itself the Gran Grimoire. Ancient Kildean incantations dating to the age of Müllenkamp have been carved deep into the stone walls and floors of the city, which was the wellspring of darkness. Rosencrantz and Romeo Guildenstern yearn for the Gran Grimoire and its powers, which can only be unlocked by the key bearer, the individual that holds the Blood-Sin tattoo, Sydney Losstarot. Vagrant Story is actually the first story on Ivalice that makes mention of the Gran Grimoire, appearing prior to any mention in subsequent ''Final Fantasy games. Ironically, however, Vagrant Story itself is not set in Ivalice but instead in the neighboring country of Valendia. category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance